


Layers

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Luna’s woken up.





	Layers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

She’s woken up by a quiet knock against her door—something that must be important, because there are few people their guards would let onto their floor. Granted, they share the floor with others—Noctis’ friends are always close by for various reasons. Maybe Ignis has just discovered some pressing flaw in yesterday’s council meeting, or Gladiolus has found a security issue that simply can’t wait until the morning. Stifling her yawn behind her hand, Lunafreya rolls over and deftly climbs out of bed. Through the pale moonlight streaming past their curtains, she can see that her husband’s still asleep. It’s quite difficult to wake Noctis up, especially this late at night. 

Lunafreya, on the other hand, is a relatively light sleeper, and more importantly, a curious mind—she won’t be able to go back to sleep without knowing what woke her. She dips into the slippers waiting beside their grand bed, and then she wades across their chambers, the cool night air chilly against her thin nightgown. She doesn’t bother to grab her robe, because it’s either an emergency or someone that’s likely seen her in far less. 

She answers the door, and Prompto’s on the other side. He smiles sheepishly at her, a blush across his freckles. His pretty face is far too cute to ever be mad at, though she isn’t mad anyway—she knows he must’ve had a perfectly good reason for waking her up. 

He mumbles awkwardly, “Sorry, I, uh... think I’m going into heat...” He scratches the back of his head, and even that tiny movement stirs enough pheromones for her to sense it. She nods, and he ventures tentatively, “Can I come in...?”

“Of course.” 

Lunafreya steps back, giving him room to come inside, which he does with a wide grin and blue eyes glistening with gratitude. She always finds it difficult to deny their omega anything, except when he’s monopolizing all her husband’s time with inane video games or lengthy road trips. Letting him in at night is an easy one—the only reason he doesn’t stay with them every night is because the royal suite is only built for two, and the council’s always harping on them about upholding that propriety.

Lunafreya doesn’t care about propriety. She loves her husband, even if he’s as alpha as her, and she loves their sweet omega, even if he’s a commoner. As they approach the bed, Noctis stirs, groggily muttering, “What is it?”

“Prompto’s sleeping with us tonight,” Lunafreya tells him. Noctis lifts up on his elbows just high enough to look. When he sees Prompto, he nods his greeting and flops back down.

Prompto climbs onto the mattress and squirms under the blankets. Lunafreya follows behind him, forcing Prompto to squeeze tight into the middle, which is fine; he’s always pleasantly warm, and he doesn’t move too much in his sleep. He cuddles up to Noctis, only to roll over to Lunafreya once she’s settled in. 

He mumbles blearily, “I love you guys.”

Noctis mumbles something back that’s probably the same thing. Lunafreya ruffles through Prompto’s yellow hair and returns, “We love you as well.” he absolutely glows with happiness. 

Lunafreya yawns and tells both her men, “Good night.” She’s peacefully asleep again before either one can answer.


End file.
